Masturbation 101 - Floating
by Buster's Jezebel
Summary: A one-shot of Van masturbating as Doug watches - taken from my story Masturbation 101 over on AO3, the link to it is on my profile page. For those who don't know me, my smut is EXPLICIT. I have no ownership of Floating or Van though I wish I did. P.S. Romance equals sexual situations and in case you hadn't already realised, slash is a factor.


_A/N - This little one-shot is part of a series I have published over on AO3 titled Masturbation 101. The link is on my profile page. Through that series I'll be working my way through characters Norman Reedus has played over the years and writing a scene of him masturbating. Yes, truly I am. I love Van he's one of my favourite Norman Reedus characters so I decided to post this particular scene as a separate one-shot over here on FF as well. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

"Pussies!" Van leans over, way too close to Doug as he yells out the driver's side window to Flip and Jase. He tilts his head back looking up at the open sunroof as the music blares and Doug drives determinedly.

"Yeah…" Van trails off as he kicks back in his seat. He's hazy with the pot still swirling in his brain and the alcohol in his blood. It's an irresistible combination that never fails to give him a hard on and now was no exception. When he added in the lean smooth body beside him Van felt his cock rise and tent his cargo's. "Fuck." He mutters this quietly to himself, palming his cock quickly to adjust it hoping Doug doesn't notice.

"Man, what?" Doug looks down and his eyes shoot up to Van's. "Ah, you ah." He breaks off and shakes his head. "Fuck, go ahead man, ain't nothing I haven't seen before if you know what I mean." He laughs quietly to himself making Van remember Doug does in fact prefer dick.

And there went his cock again. Ignoring his thoughts Van takes Doug at his word and opens his cargo's letting his cock out. He'd had no underwear today because he'd been too lazy to wash for the past week or so and his father never fucking did laundry at all.

"Fuuccckkkkkkk…' Van draws the word out softly as his hand clasps his cock. His thumb rides the tip and he feels his pre-come already leaking.

"Taste it for me." Doug's words are soft enough that Van can ignore him if he chooses to. But…he lifts his hand and sucks his thumb into his mouth, licking off his pre-come with a moan that was all for Doug. Now it's Doug's turn to swear and shift in his seat. His speed slows down as he focuses more on Van and what Van is doing. Which is scandalous really.

Pushing his cargo's down and pulling out his balls Van plays with them as his other hand jerks his cock, lazy and slow. He wants to take his time, make it good for him and for Doug. Pinching the skin of his balls lightly Van moans again and his cock jerks, his thumb feeling more wetness. Without prompting this time he moves his thumb to his mouth and sucks the pre-come off again. Then he moves his hand back down to his cock and starts jerking himself off again.

But Van wants more. He rolls his head on the seat over to Doug who is alternating between the road and watching Van handle his own cock. He wonders if Doug fucks or gets fucked thinking of the magazine he'd seen at Doug's as his hands continue to play with himself. And that gives him an idea. He moves his hand from his balls moves to his mouth and he sucks on his fingers lewdly.

When they're nice and wet he moves them down and under his balls, spreading his legs even further and beginning to jerk his cock in earnest now Van slowly pushes his middle finger inside himself. "Fuck." He says as he feels his hole stretch to receive something for the first time. "Fuck." It burned, but it felt fucking amazing.

"Burns doesn't it?" Doug asks him conversationally As if Van wasn't sitting beside him, cock in one hand and finger of the other stuck up his own arse. Fucker.

"Yeah." Van is shocked at his voice, it's breathy, breathless even. He sounds like a fucking girl. Just then the car hits a pothole and Van's middle finger is jostled in his arse and he feels it press against something that sets off fireworks inside him. "Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, Jesus fucking Christ…." His words trail off as he tries to find that spot again, his toes are curling inside his deck shoes, his hips jerking uncontrollably and his cock is leaking pre-come copiously now.

He hears Dough chuckle wickedly. "Van meet prostate, prostate meet Van."

"Fucker." Van says, it's the only word he can form. His legs spread as wide as they can as his finger searches inside himself and his hand jerks his cock. He lifts it for a few seconds to lick it again when Doug suddenly reaches across the car and grabs it. Without even looking at Van he brings his hand to his lips this time and pushes Van's fingers inside his mouth to lick Van's pre-come off. "Dirty fucker." Van manages to articulate as Doug's tongue slides up and down each finger in his mouth. Moving between the cracks in each finger sinuously.

Van yanks his hand from Doug's wet randy mouth and puts it back on his cock.

"You're the one jacking off in my car man." Doug's voice is dry, but Van can see him moving restlessly in the seat as he continues to drive, though a lot slower now.

"Gonna come all over your fucking dash too man." Van finds his arousal ratchet up just that bit more with every word he forces himself to speak. It's a turn on, forcing himself to speak, to focus on the warm body beside him.

Eyes closing, head leaning back on the seat, legs spread and finger working for his prostate inside himself Van settles down to focus on one thing. Coming. His middle finger pushes in and out of his hole and he moans loudly deciding to add a second finger. He moans again as he does this and the car jostles him again and his fingers grazes his prostate. Those fucking fireworks go off again and Van feels his cock tighten even more and his balls draw up as they prepare to blow.

His moan as he comes is long and protracted, his cock jerks in his hand, come spurting from him and landing not the dash but the windscreen. Van moans repeatedly as he continues to come and Doug swears as he looks at the windscreen and see's the come on it, dripping down and some of it dropping back off onto the dash. "You motherfucker." He says to Van as he continues to come.

Van finds himself coming and laughing at the same time as Doug's disgruntled words penetrate the orgasm fog in his brain. Lifting his head for a few seconds Van see's the come splattered on the dash and windscreen and laughs harder as he rests his head back against the headrest again and finishes milking his cock.

Lifting his hand he licks his come off himself and ignores Doug's grumbled protest again. Then he brushes off his pants and does them back up. "Where the fuck are we?" He asks belatedly.

"Nearly back in town, you were too far gone to even realise I turned around man." Doug laughs at him this time.

"Okay." Van is happy and sated with booze, pot and now an orgasm. If he had some munchies life would be perfect. When Doug drops him off some time later Van takes off his shirt to wipe the come away.

"Leave it. I'll do it." Doug says.

"Yeah, you got something to wipe it off with?" Van asks.

"Sure do, night man." Doug grins at Van and reverses back before Van can even shut the door. Shaking his head Van heads inside.

It is two days later when they're fishing quietly on the pond together than Van asks. "Hey Douglas, did you get my come off okay"

"Sure did." Doug answers as he looks out at the water.

"What'd you use?" Van asks. Doug looks over at him, eyes hooded. Then he looks away again without answering. Van moves uncomfortably as his cargos tighten. Dough wouldn't have? Would he? Van looks at him again and Doug is looking back with that same look on his face. He did.

"You're a dirty fucker, you know that? Doug laughs and Van joins him.


End file.
